A need exists for an improved drilling rig with top drives that can automatically rock the drill string using both right hand torque and left hand torque simultaneously while simultaneously monitoring speed of rotation of the drill string.
A further need exists for a drilling rig with control system that can automatically perform (i) orient, (ii) rock, (iii) drill, and (iv) making-up wellbore operations as well as (v) speed control for turning of a drill string using a remote control operated by a user in a zone of safety.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.